Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends
Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends (戦国無双 猛将伝) is the Xtreme Legends expansion for Samurai Warriors. It features four new characters, the new stage of Komaki-Nagakute, and several updates from the original game. The game also features an "Archives" section, which gives brief yet informative bios for the playable characters, the NPCs, and stages. Changes *Nine new skills and six new items are added. Each character can now obtain a sixth weapon that's stronger than the previous fifth weapons. *Enemies no longer get stronger as characters gain levels. *Novice difficulty level is now available. *Two players can now choose to share the Musou gauge or use their own. *When the player completes a stage or obtains a new item, they earn Bonus Points. These points can be used to unlock alternate character models, voices, and a new save icon for the memory card. They can also be used to allow the option to make ultimate weapons easier to obtain and allow characters to surpass the set level limit. *Characters can now obtain all skills (except double jump and break). In Samurai Warriors, characters receive skill points until they reach the maximum experience points of 99999. Modes Story Mode and Free Mode acts in the same format as the previous title. Survival A new mode called Gold Rush was created. This challenges players to collect as much gold as they can, which can by used to power up items and weapons. Versus A mode that allows players to compete with a friend or the computer in three challenges. They are: *Duel - one-on-one fight. The conditions vary with each stage. *Sumo - control the huge Strike Ninja and force as many enemies out of the ring as possible. The ninja are similar to playable characters except they cannot evade or jump. Beating a unique officer will award more Bonus Points and losing in battle will give the opposing side more points. There are four different types of Strike Ninja based on their color: ::Red (Musou Type) - Can perform and excel in Musou attacks but are weak in other areas. ::Blue (Speed Type) - Earns more healing items but a harder to use Musou. ::Yellow (Life Type) - Gains more life yet is slower. ::White (Defense Type) - Stronger defense but with a lower life bar. *Gate Keeper - defend the base from enemies. Defeating a unique officer or a captain will award more K.O.s and defeating a great amount of enemies during a Musou attack will send allies to attack the enemy's camp. Choosing to Import info from the Samurai Warriors disk allows all characters to be available for Story Mode and unlocks the title's previous Modes. Choosing to "Remix" data from the first game allows players to play with their previous data in this game. Characters All characters from the original game return with four new additions. *Tadakatsu Honda *Ina (Inahime) *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Hideyoshi Hashiba Spin-offs *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou'' *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou ~Moushouden~'' *''CR Bikkuri Pachinko Sengoku Musou MAX EDITION'' - with image song from Alice Nine, Senkou Allusions *The mission names for the newer characters are tongue-in-cheek references to other Koei titles, such as Kessen and Crimson Sea. One of Tadakatsu's missions, "The Japanese Zhang Fei", refers to the Shu general stopping Wei's army at Chang Ban. In Tadakatsu's case, his goal is to stop the Azai army from crossing a bridge. Gallery SWXL_Treasure_Box_Cover.jpg|Treasure box cover External Links *Official site *Official Japanese site *Official Taiwanese site *Pachislot promotional trailer *Pachinko promotional trailer, Alternate promotional trailer Category: Games